The present disclosure relates to safety devices for controlling access to and use of hazardous machinery and equipment. More specifically, the disclosure relates to hazardous machinery access controls activated by access control cards issued to users of such machinery and equipment.
Equipment and machinery located, e.g., in a manufacturing facility, can be hazardous to personnel in the area proximate the equipment and machinery. Using machinery or equipment with inadequate training or with inadequate control over access to the equipment can result in injury to the user or other personnel, damage to the equipment, harm to business reputation of the equipment's owner or controlling entity, non-productive time due to incident investigation or equipment damage, and, in extreme cases, loss of life.
It would be helpful to have a system for controlling access to and use of hazardous equipment and machinery so that only suitably trained individuals are able to use the equipment and machinery.